Remember When
by aglowingstar
Summary: Harry and Hermione think back on the time they've been together. I really hate writing summaries... just read it, please! : Read and Review PLEASE!


Author's Note: This is a songfic, based on the song "Remember When" by Alan Jackson. Of course, I don't own the song and I don't own Harry Potter. Those are the property of Alan Jackson and J.K. Rowling. Hope you guys enjoy it! Read and review please! D

**Remember When**

Harry squinted as the morning light shot through the blinds of his bedroom window. He sighed and rolled over to face his wife, Hermione. He smiled as he looked at her soft face, and watched her lips part slightly as breath escaped them. He raised his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. Her eyes moved beneath her eyelids as she opened them to look into the face of her husband. Words seemed to fail him; memories simply rushed through his brain. She watched him intently. All he could say was, "Remember when?" He kissed her lips softly but passionately and she knew exactly what he was talking about…

_**Remember when I was young and so were you**_

_**And time stood still and love was all we knew**_

_**You were the first, so was I**_

_**We made love and then you cried**_

_**Remember when?**_

_flashback_

_A seventeen year old Harry lit the last candle and took a deep breath. Hermione would be here any second. Tonight was the night; he just knew it. They were ready. A knock disturbed his thoughts. It was her. He swallowed hard and walked to the door of his Head Boy dormitory. He opened the door, and there she was, the love of his life, Hermione Granger. He grinned and took her hand as he led her inside._

"_Wow, Harry, this is amazing. Candles?" she asked, looking at him curiously. What did he have planned? Whatever it was, she was sure it would be the right thing._

"_Yes… Hermione, I wanted this to be a romantic night for us. I love you so much, and I wanted this Valentine's night a night to remember," he said honestly, kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled, knowing it would be. He led her over to the bed, and poured the sparkling white grape juice into some champagne glasses Dobby had brought him earlier in the day. She grinned at the sentiment. Harry was so sweet… and so sexy, she thought, looking at the part of his chest that was exposed from his dark red button down shirt. She shook her head and realized that Harry probably didn't want to do that tonight. But she didn't know, that was exactly what Harry was longing for. Harry closed his eyes and turned to face her. "Hermione, I love you. I… I… I want to know you…_ that_ way," he admitted, hoping she wouldn't be angry._

"_You do?" she asked, her breath catching in her chest._

"_Yes, and I understand if you don't, or aren't ready," he said, looking down._

"_Oh, Harry James Potter, I am ready. I am more ready than I ever will be in my entire life. And there is not other man I would rather lose my virginity to than you. I love you," she said, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. _

"_Hermione," he murmured, leaning into her, kissing her neck gently._

"_Harry," she whispered, standing up and bringing him with her. She reached her hands up to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. When she was finished she brought both hands up to his shoulders and let the shirt fall to the floor. She felt her body tighten at the sight of his fit, muscular chest. He smiled and began to unzip the back of her silk dress. She willingly let it slide from her body as she unbuttoned and unzipped his khakis. Then, they were both in their underwear. Harry kissed her shoulders hungrily as he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. At the same time they removed their underwear, and he laid her down gently on his silk bedspread. He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her intensely. "Are you sure you're ready, 'Mione?" he asked, not wanting to force her into anything. Hermione was breathing hard._

"_Harry… please, take me now. I want you more than anything. I'm ready," she said breathlessly, planting little kisses all over his chest. Time stood still as Harry smiled, and began to make love to Hermione, with more passion than he even knew he possessed. _

_When they finally finished, she lay in his arms, and he was stroking her back with his fingertips. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have her when he felt moisture on his shoulder. Was Hermione crying? Oh, Merlin, what had he done wrong?_

"'_Mione? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up against the headboard, bringing her up to eye level with him. Big tears were running down her cheeks as she looked deeply into his eyes. _

"_Harry, nothing is wrong. Nothing in the world, I am _so _unbelievably happy. I can't stop crying because, Harry, I know it is you that I will be with forever," she said, beaming through her tears._

"_Oh, 'Mione. I love you so much," Harry said, tears coming to his eyes at once._

_end flashback_

Hermione smiled and laid a hand gently on top of his. Harry kissed her forehead and lay down on his pillow, staring into her eyes the entire time. The next milestone in their life together ran through her mind, and her heart skipped a beat. "Harry," she whispered, "remember when?" she asked, humming the tune of "The Wedding March" just low enough for him to hear.

_**Remember when we vowed the vows, and walked the walk**_

_**Gave our hearts, made the start, and it was hard**_

_**We lived and learned, life threw curves**_

_**There was joy, there was hurt**_

_**Remember when?**_

_flashback_

"_Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked, looking seriously at him_

"_I do," Harry replied, staring deeply into Hermione's eyes through her veil. _

"_And Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do," she replied squeezing Harry's hands tightly. They put the rings on each other's fingers, their eyes never leaving each other's. _

"_Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride." Harry smiled and lifted her veil gently and leaned in for the first kiss of their married life together. They broke the kiss, reluctantly, and walked down the aisle hand-in-hand, looking into the tearful and joyous faces of their families and friends. Never had they been so happy. Never had the world been so perfect._

_After the honeymoon, married life _really _began. At times, their house seemed to be closing in; stress was taking over. With both Harry and Hermione as professors at Hogwarts, life seemed to be throwing them curveballs all around. Being married was much more difficult than either of them could have known, and it was starting to show. Little spats were abounding in the Potter household, more spats than were necessary. One night, Harry realized that these fights were unnecessary, and that he would make the move to stop them. The night he and Hermione sat down to talk about things was the night the fighting stopped. The joy had returned. _

_end flashback_

Harry smiled; he definitely remembered those days. Those little fights had been nothing compared to the rest of their lives together. The good times definitely outweighed the bad. Harry's smiled faded, though, when he thought of one of the worst times they had shared. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down from Hermione's face. She lifted his chin and nodded as he said through tears "Remember when?"

_**Remember when old ones died and new were born**_

_**And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged**_

_**We came together, fell apart**_

_**And broke each others hearts**_

_**Remember when?**_

_flashback_

_A very pregnant Hermione sat in the hospital, biting her lip nervously. However, she wasn't there for herself. The baby wasn't due for another 2 weeks. She was there because Ron had just been in a very serious car accident. A drunk driver had hit him head on, and it wasn't looking too good. Ron had internal bleeding and severe head wounds, not to mention countless bruises and scrapes. She took a ragged breath as Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. She put her hand on top of his and looked into his emerald eyes, and stood to meet his gaze. They each took a deep breath and looked to the ER. Ron needed them now; there was no doubt about it. The doctors said they could come in; it might be the last chance they get to see him. Harry held Hermione's hand tightly as they made their way down the white walled hallway together. This would be the hardest walk of their lives. They enter the ER, and see Ron on the stretcher, barely breathing. Hermione's breath catches in her throat as she realizes that her friend is dying. She walks slowly to his bedside and lays her hand on Ron's. Harry stands behind her, and places his hand on Hermione's. In a way, it was like the old days at Hogwarts again: the three of them, together, forever. Hermione lets a tear drop from her eyes to Ron's chest. She turns to Harry. "I can't believe this, Harry. He's only 25. This isn't fair… it isn't fa..." and before she can finish, her body is racked by violent sobs. Harry hugs her tightly. "Shh, baby. Shh." he says, but at the same time, his body shakes with every tear that falls from his eyes. A doctor taps them on the shoulder and tells them they need to leave. Ron's family had already been in and it was nearly time. "NO!" Hermione screamed, grabbing the sides of the stretcher. "I won't leave him! He's my best friend!" Harry continued to cry, not knowing what to say to her. He felt the same way. At that moment, Ron's heart monitor began to slow. The room grew silent. Hermione's eyes were dead. Harry steps toward her, but she doesn't allow him to approach her. Beep…. Beep……… Beep………………….. Beep………………………..Beep……………... Then silence. He's gone. Hermione shrieks and collapses into Harry's arms. Ronald Weasley was dead. Hermione began to cry harder and harder. At once, her breath quickens, and she begins to feel pain in her abdomen. It was time. The baby was coming. _"Oh God, not now,"_ she thought. "Harry, Harry… it's time… the baby." she stuttered, looking up into his eyes. Harry's face went white, and immediately he grabbed a doctor. "My wife, she is going into labor." But before the doctor could take her away, she and Harry stepped to Ron's bedside and told him goodbye one last time. His freckled face was serene, and they both knew he wasn't in pain anymore. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as she was whisked away to another part of the ER. _

_Four long hours and a thousand screams later, Harry and Hermione were looking at their newborn baby boy. They named him Ronald James, after their best friend, and of course, Harry's father. Now, Hermione was crying again. But this time it was out of joy for the new life that had entered the world. Or was it? She didn't really know. She was overjoyed that she and Harry had made this little life, but she was also devastated that such a good man had been taken out of the world. She looked at Harry, and he squeezed her hand. They both knew that this was a day neither of them would ever forget, in more ways than one. _

_The months that followed were some of the most difficult they would face in their life together. Life just wasn't the same without Ron, and his death took a toll on both of them. They were never so sad, in a time that they should have been ecstatic. Harry was temperamental and Hermione was depressed. It took a long time for the two of them to get their lives together again. Ron's death was unexpected and overwhelming, and neither of them knew how to deal with it. Eventually, they came together and their love grew even stronger. _

_end flashback_

By then, Harry and Hermione were both in tears. Remembering Ron's death was something that would never get easier. In fact, as time passed, it got harder. They knew that Ron could be there, sharing life with them. But he was gone. Harry and Hermione never really got over that. Harry gently wiped Hermione's tears away and smiled as he looked at the picture on the nightstand of their precious Ronald James. Hermione grinned and said "Remember when?"

_**Remember when the sound of little feet, was the music we danced to week to week**_

_**Brought back the love, we found trust**_

_**Vowed we never give it up**_

_**Remember when?**_

_**Remember when thirty seemed so old**_

_**Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone**_

_**To where we are**_

_**Where we've been**_

_**Said we do it all again**_

_**Remember when?**_

_flashback_

_Ronald seemed to be growing older at warp speed, and by the time he was five, Harry and Hermione had decided to renew their vows. They had been through so much together, and they felt they needed to seal their devotion once again. At the church, in front of a small group of family and friends, they renewed their love and trust for one another, and swore to never give that up. Ronald was there, in his little tuxedo, with his father's messy black hair and his mother's caramel brown eyes. They smiled proudly; their son was growing up. Soon after this, they turned 30. This seemed like a huge milestone for them; it was just yesterday that they were graduating from Hogwarts. Thirty. They couldn't believe it._

_end flashback_

Hermione chucked and said "30. Look at us now." Harry smiled and looked at his wife with as much love as he did when he was seventeen. He raised a hand and placed it upon her cheek, cherishing every last laugh line. Hermione ran a hand through Harry's graying hair. "Remember when?"

_**Remember when we said when we turn gray**_

_**When the children grow up and move away**_

_**We won't be sad, we'll be glad**_

_**For all the life we've had **_

_**And we'll remember when.**_

_flashback_

_A forty-three year old Harry held in his tears as he watched his son walk in to the dormitory at Oxford. He put his arm around a sobbing Hermione and pulled her close. He turned to face her and said "Honey, don't be sad. Look at Ronald. He's going to one of the most prestigious colleges in Europe. Look at the boy, er, man we've raised. Don't be sad; be proud." Hermione smiled and looked up at Ronald again, waving from his third floor window. She raised her hand happily in farewell, and waved at her eighteen year old son. Harry waved at him too, never prouder of anything in his entire life. Harry and Hermione put their arms around each other's waist, and headed to their car, starting yet another chapter in their lives._

_end flashback_

Harry sat up in the bed, and Hermione followed. He smiled and offered his hand. She took it, and he led her to the foot of the bed. He took her in his arms and began to dance slowly with her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they stayed this way for about five minutes. Then, they both looked up and into the other's eyes. The last fifty years crossed both of their minds. The good times, the heartbreak, the joy of raising a child, and all the intimate times they had shared.

Harry spoke first. "Happy Anniversary, Hermione." Even though she was now seventy years old, she was as beautiful to him as the day he met her. He loved her more and more every day.

Hermione smiled through her tears and replied, "Happy Anniversary, Harry." The seventy year old Harry was just as handsome, just as charming as that very first day at Hogwarts.

She loved him more and more every day.

Their love was growing, and it would continue to do so until death do them part. Nothing would ever pull them apart. If it were possible for them to live fifty more years, they would do it together.

Fin

A/N: Please, read and review. I would appreciate it so much. This was a little different, and I hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
